


Sapphire and Faded Jeans (I Hope You Get Your Dreams)

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerts, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Below her skin, Toni’s blood feels like it’s buzzing again. She can almost hear a melody calling out to her, something soft like the sun shining on her skin through the windows. Her breath catches slightly, and Josie’s eyes fall to stare at her lips.“Uhm, you know, I still have both tickets,” Josie says. “Would you… do you want to go with me to the concert?”(Inspired by the prompt, “I bought you a ticket.”)





	Sapphire and Faded Jeans (I Hope You Get Your Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Put Your Records On” by Corinne Bailey Rae.
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

+++

 

Toni studies in the library, tucked away in a small corner with loads of natural light. Everything feels slightly hazy and just a bit too warm, but it’s comfortable and everything smells like books instead of like pot. She adjusts herself slightly on the chair, tucking her legs underneath her to sit cross-legged. She should be working on her English homework, honestly, but the buzzing of unspoken phrases and her own heartbeat distracts her. It happens, sometimes; she just gets inspired to write and nothing can really stop her.

She’s so distracted that she doesn’t notice someone standing next to her until gentle hands tug at one the wires of her headphones, pulling it away from her ears. Toni startles, glancing up at the Mayor’s daughter. Her hair is out in its full glory today, spots of sunlight catching through her 'fro. Toni’s mouth feels dry as their eyes lock. She leans over the table slightly, closing her notebook and then pressing pause on her iPod. It’s third generation, but it still works pretty well and holds enough music.

“Sorry to bother you,” Josie says hesitantly. “Uhm - were you just listening to Régine Synclaire?”

Toni tries not to let her mouth drop in surprise. “Oh, yeah. Sorry - was it too loud?”

She’s still not used to being in a real school library, where there’s no gum underneath the tables and books aren’t carved out to hide flasks. But generally - besides having working computer and shelves actually stocked with novels - the Riverdale library isn't that different from Southside High's. Meaning, it isn’t exactly a hotspot on campus. The first time she had gone in on her lunch period, the librarian had asked her if she was lost and looking for the school nurse. It’s usually so quiet and empty that she forgets that other people come here to study, too.

“No, I’m just...” Josie tilts her head slightly. “Besides my frie - uhm. Besides this girl I know, Val, no one else even knows who Régine Synclaire is.”

Toni finds herself laughing. “Yeah, she’s not exactly on the Top 40 station in the Southside, either.”

“Right,” Josie smiles. “Right.”

She seems to hesitate, before pulling out the chair next to Toni. She drops into it gracefully, placing her school bag on the table between them. Toni’s eyes catch on her nails, painted like a cheetah’s spots. It’s only then that Toni remembers that Josie used to be in a band - the front woman even - and thinks that the slightly forlorn note in her voice makes sense. She doesn’t know the details, but she knows how much it can suck to suddenly find yourself on the outs with people who are supposed to be your family.

“She’s my favorite contemporary singer,” Josie tells her. “I swear ‘The Court and Times’ saved my life.”

“Yeah, that’s one of my favorites, too,” Toni smiles, shifting to get more comfortable. “You know, she’s playing in the City this weekend.”

Josie huffs a little. “Yeah, I know. I was supposed to go, but...”

“But?” Toni raises her eyebrows.

“My date bailed last minute,” Josie says. “And - I don’t know. I love her music but I don’t think I could stand going alone.”

Toni makes a small, sympathetic noise. “That sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is,” Josie says. “I’d probably totally fangirl out anyway and make a fool of myself.”

“You? Please,” Toni laughs. “You practically exude confidence. Plus you’re half a celebrity, anyway, I’m sure you’d be fine.”

“That’s what you’d think,” Josie says. “But I met Janelle Monáe two summers ago and practically fell down I was so enamored of her.”

Toni grins. “Well, no one can’t blame you for that one.”

“That’s not how my dad saw it,” Josie says. “He was mortified that I’d embarrassed him in front of her, both of their agents, and half of their record company.”

Josie pauses then, body going slightly stiff. Toni’s eyes flit over her face and she seems to be slightly ashamed, like she hadn’t meant for any of that to come out. Toni clears her throat slightly, and her next words slip out.

“So your dad is also a musician?”

Josie looks away and nods. “He’s a jazz player.”

Toni’s mouth almost drops open as her mind connects the dots. She’s not sure why she’s so surprised - they share the same name, after all - but it’s so obvious now that Myles McCoy is Josie’s father. She bites down on her lip, stopping herself from telling Josie that she loves his music. She and her grandfather used to listen to his albums together in the summer, watching fireflies dance as they sat on the steps of their trailer.

“Well,” Toni licks her lips. “Forget him, then. I bet he’s made an ass of himself in front of like, Dizzy Gillespie when he was younger.”

Josie snorts then. “My mom does have this one story about how he stepped on the back of Ella Fitzgerald’s dress at his first Grammy’s.”

Toni chuckles. “See?”

Josie smiles back at her, something soft and sweet and utterly grateful. Below her skin, Toni’s blood feels like it’s buzzing again. She can almost hear a melody calling out to her, something soft like the sun shining on her skin through the windows. Her breath catches slightly, and Josie’s eyes fall to stare at her lips.

“Uhm, you know, I still have both tickets,” Josie says. “Would you… do you want to go with me to the concert?”

“Oh,” Toni says. “Uh -”

“You don’t have to, obviously,” Josie interrupts quickly.

“No, I’d love to,” Toni says. “I just - I have to work on Saturday, but I can find someone to cover me.”

“Okay,” Josie smiles at her tentatively. “Cool. Uhm. I’ll pick you up.”

 

+++

 

The car ride is mostly silent but it’s not awkward. Josie plays all of Régine Synclair’s albums on low, just a sweetly buzzing soundtrack for their ride. It’s warm enough that the windows are rolled down, and Toni leans against her door slightly, enjoying the breeze on her skin and through her hair. More than once, she turns her head to catch Josie’s eyes flicking at her. There’s something hot and deep in her gaze every time, before she turns away with a slight smile on her face.

The club is mostly packed by the time they arrive. Josie - almost absent-mindedly, Toni thinks - reaches back and laces their fingers together as they make their way through the club. Toni grips onto her tightly, doing her best not to stare at Josie’s ass in the tight, velvet blue dress she’s wearing. She know she looks cute in her ripped jeans and crop top, and doesn’t have that overwhelming feeling that she’s underdressed in this crowd. Everyone seems chill and just excited to witness the show, like they’re all musicians and artists and contemporaries.

Josie leads her towards the front of the crowd, obviously used to being near the stage. Toni’s heart thrums to the gentle beat that the DJ spins. Josie presses in close to her, just slightly behind her; Toni’s butt swishes softly against Josie’s pelvic bone as they sway together. She still hasn’t let go of her hand, and Toni tries to tell herself not to overanalyze this too much.

“This place is amazing,” Toni say, eyes skimming over some of the art lining the stage.

“It’s one of my favorite places,” Josie says. “We - uhm.”

Toni turns her head, looking at Josie gently. “Your band?”

Josie nods slowly. “We always wanted to perform here, but… I don’t know. Some people thought we should stick more to pop.”

Toni’s not sure how to answer that. She can’t quite hear any bitterness in Josie’s voice, but she does sound melancholy. She chews on the inside of her cheek, thinking for a moment.

“If that’s what you like to do, that’s okay too,” she answers finally.

“Yeah,” Josie shrugs. “Well, it’s a moot point now.”

Toni says, “Maybe not. You know… well, it’s not the same thing, but with us at least… the Serpents...”

Josie’s looking at her carefully, seriously. “Yeah?”

“Once you’re in, you’re in,” Toni says. “There’s just some bonds that just can’t be broken, you know? So.”

“So don’t give up,” Josie smiles softly. “I don’t know. A girl group isn’t exactly the same thing as a gang.”

Toni knows she should be offended, at least a little bit. But she’s not. Instead, she finds herself squeezing Josie’s hand in hers. She shifts so that she’s slightly closer to Josie, their bodies facing each other more than the stage. She feels Josie’s other hand graze the exposed skin of her stomach and her back, before tucking Toni closer to her. Her eyes darken, and her head tilts down just slightly.

“Anything can happen,” Toni says slightly breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Josie leans forward, brushing her lips gently against Toni’s. With just that touch, Toni finds herself yearning for more. She can practically feel the words sliding through her blood, begging to be written down and discovered and remembered. Her fingers twitch against Josie’s hand, trying to bring themselves into existence. Instead of focusing on them, though, she softly kisses Josie back.

Their lips slide against each other, soft and careful and beautiful. It’s not hurried, even though Toni’s heart beats too quickly in her chest and she can feel the familiar feeling of want between her thighs. But their touches and their kisses remain feather-light, matching the steady rhythm of the music playing on stage.

They only pull apart once the house lights go off completely, and the DJ announces that Régine is about to take the stage. Josie leans back first, her eyes sparkling and her lipstick mostly faded. Toni breathes in her space, before turning in her arms to look back at the stage.

They spend the rest of the concert tangled up in each other’s arms, swaying and singing along to the music.

 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Régine Synclaire is an imaginary artist and I took the name from two characters from the old TV show Living Single lol


End file.
